


Decorating the Tree

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Unexpected Family [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A festive ficlet in which the Christmas tree is decorated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorating the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Unexpected Family 'verse. Lucy is about 4, William about 3.

There were decorations all over the living room floor.  The Christmas tree had been manhandled into the corner of the room and turned so that the branches that had been bent or broken as it had been carried up the stairs were facing the back.  Lucy had tipped one of the boxes of decorations out and was using the animal shaped ornaments to build her own zoo, making animal pens out of tinsel.  Meanwhile William had commandeered the box of baubles and was sorting them into the different colours.  The long paper chain that had been lovingly made the previous day had fallen down and was adding to the chaos.  Greg and Sherlock had retreated to the kitchen and were increasing their caffeine intake to give them the strength to carry on.

Sherlock looked at the string of Christmas lights that were plugged in but not working.

“We could just not have any lights on the tree this year,” he said.  “I don’t think the children will mind.”

“But we can’t have a tree without lights,” Greg replied looking mutinous.

“Don’t _you_ stamp your foot at me as well.  There’s been quite enough of that recently.”  Sherlock saw the disappointment on Greg’s face.  “Okay, why don’t you go out and get some new lights and while you’re out we’ll decorate the tree.”

Greg finished his coffee and went out again.  He was fortunate to find some lights quite easily, and then he bought some sugar mice, four sets of reindeer antlers and, as an afterthought, some mistletoe.

By the time he returned the tree had been decorated.  The baubles were hung in neat stripes of matching colours and between them were the animals, sorted by species.  It was different, but entirely fitting for the Holmes-Lestrade household.

 


End file.
